Burned Soul
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Derek é um homem que perdeu tudo, mas conseguiu a chance de ser feliz ao lado de Stiles. Aberline é um homem que não hesita em tomar para si aquilo que deseja. Mesmo que isso destrua a felicidade de outras pessoas. É permitido a Stiles decidir seu destino. O que ele escolherá? Abrir mão do amor em troca da liberdade ou dizer adeus a tudo o que conhece e estima?
1. Parte 01 de 13

**Título: **Burned Soul  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Teen Wolf  
**Ship**: Sterek  
**Classificação**: +16  
**Gênero: **slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Alternativa  
**Sinopse**: Derek é um homem que perdeu tudo, mas conseguiu a chance de ser feliz ao lado de Stiles. Aberline é um homem que não hesita em tomar para si aquilo que deseja. Mesmo que isso destrua a felicidade de outras pessoas. É permitido a Stiles decidir seu destino. O que ele escolherá? Abrir mão do amor em troca da liberdade ou dizer adeus a tudo o que conhece e estima? Escolhas dolorosas impostas pelo destino, mas o garoto arrisca todas as suas fichas em uma terceira opção... leia e descubra qual é! (Sterek)  
**Direitos Autorais:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison... O filme "O lobisomem" (2010) também não me pertence.

**Importante**: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

**Burned Soul**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

– OWT!

Stiles soltou as torradas e soprou os dedos. Estavam quentes ainda. Contou devagar até dez, as pegou e jogou no prato, feliz por realizar a proeza sem terminar com queimaduras de terceiro grau...

Colocou o prato sobre a mesa. Passou geléia de uva em duas e colocou em um outro prato. Nas duas que restaram espalhou uma generosa camada de manteiga de amendoim. Aquelas eram suas.

Estava terminando de comer a primeira quando o xerife entrou na cozinha.

– Bom dia, filho.

– Humm, huum – não podia responder diferente com a boca cheia de pão.

– Hoje é o dia da visita ao Museu de San Francisco?

– Huum, humm!

– Tenha cuidado por lá.

– Pai, não se preocupe – Stiles conseguiu engolir a torrada – O Museu é enorme, tem muitos visitantes e o pessoal todo estará comigo. Nenhuma criatura sobrenatural nos atacaria...

John suspirou e serviu-se de um pouco de café antes de balançar a cabeça.

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Stiles, o Museu está cheio de obras de arte de valor _incalculável_. Não chegue muito perto dos quadros, nem das esculturas ou dos vasos de cerâmica milenar...

O menino ficou indignado.

– Eu não vou estragar nada, pai! Eu não sou desastrado assim. Não é como se eu fosse o Percy Jackson e... todas as obras importantes ficam em um mostruário de vidro resistente com alarme...

– Okay, filho. Apenas tome cuidado.

– Isso eu posso fazer – sorriu levantando-se da mesa e prendendo a torrada entre os dentes. Estava atrasado – Se cuida também.

Mal ouviu a resposta do pai à sua recomendação. Saiu pela porta da cozinha e rumou em direção do jipe. Não foi realmente uma surpresa encontrar Derek Hale encostado na lataria azul.

– Ei, não veio aqui só para me mandar ter cuidado no Museu, não é? – Stiles foi se aproximando, seu humor subiu apenas com a visão do lobisomem e o referido sentiu a empolgação – Vou manter distancia de quinze metros de cada obra... pelo menos dos vasos e outros trecos de cerâmica. Ou melhor: não vou nem entrar nessa ala.

Derek entreabriu os lábios, mas antes que dissesse algo o garoto enfiou o pedaço de torrada cheia de manteiga de amendoim em sua boca.

– Bom dia, aliás.

– Bom dia – o lobisomem acabou dando uma mordida na guloseima. Podia captar que o outro ficou subitamente meio desconfortável. E sabia bem o porquê.

Estavam juntos, romanticamente falando, a coisa de uma semana. Tudo era muito novo para ambos e Stiles ainda não se sentia a vontade com demonstrações públicas de afeto. Logo ele, tão expansivo e comunicativo, morria de vergonha ao trocar beijos com o namorado na frente de alguém. A palavra "namorado" ainda fazia seu rosto corar.

– Aproveite o dia – Stiles foi se sentando atrás do volante e bateu a porta – Todos os lobisomens adolescentes estarão nessa excursão. Beacon Hills é toda sua, mas não...

Calou-se surpreso. Com a velocidade sobrenatural Derek estava ao seu lado em um piscar de olhos, curvando-se e o segurando pela nuca com a mão livre, para roubar um beijo com sabor de manteiga de amendoim.

– Vamos sair hoje a noite – o mais velho decretou ao se separarem – Quando voltar da viagem.

– Okay – Stiles balançou a cabeça, sem fôlego pelo beijo inusitado – Nosso primeiro jantar romântico a luz da lua, sourwolf.

– As oito? – elegantemente ignorou o apelido.

– Pode ser. Dá tempo de chegar da excursão.

– Tome cuidado...

– Não se preocupe com nada. São três lobos e uma banshee para me...

– Stiles, não foi o que eu quis dizer – apesar da ameaça anterior Derek se sentiu na obrigação de alertar o namorado – Tem obras que valem milhões por lá. Se quebrar alguma coisa...

O garoto ficou indignado. De onde todos tiraram a idéia de que era desastrado?

– Outra dessa e não tem jantar romântico! – ameaçou emburrado ligando o motor do jipe.

Derek não respondeu. Continuou comendo a torrada e se afastou alguns passos abrindo espaço para que o namorado manobrasse o jipe e arrancasse dali, na mesma velocidade em que batia seu coração.

Então acenou em direção a janela da cozinha; onde sabia que seu sogro, o xerife Stilinski, espiava discretamente atrás da cortina. A relação de Derek e Stiles era inusitada para todos. Não importava de que ângulo se avaliasse, por inúmeros motivos.

Ao chegar ao colégio, Stiles viu que os alunos do segundo ano estavam para fora do prédio, formando pequenos grupos, próximos a dois ônibus amarelos. Aquela tradição vinha se realizando por várias gerações: anualmente os segundoanistas faziam uma excursão ao Museu de San Francisco e passavam o dia analisando obras de artes variadas.

Chegara a vez de Scott e seus companheiros.

– E aí, cara! – Stiles viu o melhor amigo parado perto da moto e aproximou-se. A mochila estava jogada displicente no ombro – Kira...

Os dois cumprimentaram o recém-chegado.

– Preciso que nos dê cobertura – McCall foi falando baixo.

– O que? Por que?

O jovem Alpha sorriu suspeito e trocou um olhar ainda mais suspeito com a garota de ascendência japonesa. Controlava seu lobo bem, mesmo sendo lua cheia. Por isso não temia mais que a situação ficasse perigosa, estando com uma garota.

– Não vamos para Frisco, Stiles. Quero levar Kira até a reserva e passar o dia com ela...

– Mas Scotty... – o humano se surpreendeu – Nós esperamos por esse dia desde que entramos no colégio! Okay, eu esperei por esse dia. Faça o que tem que fazer, campeão. E divirtam-se.

– Obrigado!

Stiles sorriu e observou enquanto o amigo e seu novo interesse romântico escapuliam empurrando a moto para não chamar atenção. Mas aparentemente ninguém ligava para eles.

– Pelo menos ainda tem o Isaac e... ah, olha só... o mesmo Isaac que está no carro da Allison. Eles não estão parando e... saquei. Outro casalzinho que vai matar aula. Totalmente perfeito.

O treinador Finstock começou a chamar os alunos pelo nome, lendo-os em uma folha presa à uma prancheta. Pouco a pouco os adolescentes iam entrando conforme era indicado: ou no ônibus um ou no ônibus dois. Ele ficaria responsável por um dos ônibus, junto com outro professor. Assim como outra dupla de professores cuidaria do segundo veículo coletivo.

– Stilinski, no ônibus um. E não se atreva a bafejar nos mostruários. A escola não vai pagar nada que você quebrar – e continuou chamando outros nomes.

Stiles nem se indignou com a reprimenda. Seria desperdício de fôlego. Ele ouviu seu nome, mas continuou do lado de fora, para saber quais dos seus amigos estaria no mesmo automóvel. No fim das contas nenhum deles foi chamado, nem Lydia, Danny ou os gêmeos. E ele compreendeu que os casaizinhos todos tinham planejado cabular aula, evitando entregar as autorizações como se os pais não tivessem concordado com a aula de campo.

Enquanto entrava no ônibus, pensou seriamente em enviar um SMS para Derek e pedir que o namorado encontrasse com ele no Museu, todavia mudou logo de idéia. A viagem era longa e tediosa. Não podia fazer isso com Hale, ele provavelmente criara planos para o dia. Seria injusto.

Conseguiu um lugar só para si, afinal, vários alunos tinham faltado. Jogou a mochila em um dos bancos e sentou-se à janela. Sacou o smartphone do bolso. Podia se distrair na viagem de horas com algum joguinho ou atualizando suas redes sociais. Não se preocupou com a bateria, levava o carregador por que o restaurante interno do Museu oferecia suporte para aplicação de nova carga.

O passeio que antes o deixara ansioso e animado mudara para chato e enfadonho. Teria que andar sozinho pelo Museu, um tédio.

Por outro lado havia a promessa de um encontro com o namorado. Pensar em estar a noite com Derek disparava seu coração e lhe ruborizava o rosto. Começou a contar os segundos para que o dia passasse logo e retornasse para casa.

Mal sabia Stiles que o destino traçara planos bem diferentes para si.

Continua...

* * *

Desculpem eventuais erros. Eu reviso, reviso, mas sempre escapa alguns.

É isso. Adoro colocar o Stiles em situações complicadas. Aqui não será diferente. Por enquanto está com nove capitulos. Comecei a digitar o décimo, mas deve acabar ai com uns onze ou doze no máximo. Liberado um por semana, é a tradição.

Abraços e até a próxima atualização.


	2. Parte 02 de 13

**Título: **Burned Soul  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Teen Wolf  
**Ship**: Sterek  
**Classificação**: +16  
**Gênero: **slash, angust, romance, mistério, Realidade Alternativa  
**Sinopse**: Derek é um homem que perdeu tudo, mas conseguiu a chance de ser feliz ao lado de Stiles. Aberline é um homem que não hesita em tomar para si aquilo que deseja. Mesmo que isso destrua a felicidade de outras pessoas. É permitido a Stiles decidir seu destino. O que ele escolherá? Abrir mão do amor em troca da liberdade ou dizer adeus a tudo o que conhece e estima? Escolhas dolorosas impostas pelo destino, mas o garoto arrisca todas as suas fichas em uma terceira opção... leia e descubra qual é! (Sterek)  
**Direitos Autorais:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison... O filme "O lobisomem" (2010) também não me pertence.

**Importante**: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.

* * *

**Burned Soul**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

O lugar era esplendido, fora de escala. Stiles estava maravilhado com tanta coisa para se ver.

Logo após receber as instruções dos professores responsáveis se separara do grupo e achara melhor andar por lá sozinho.

Como se fosse carma acabou entrando pela via de acesso às cerâmicas. Todas muito bem protegidas dentro de mostruários feitos de vidro reforçado, obrigado. Só com uma marreta em mãos Stiles conseguiria quebrar algo por ali. Isso, sendo muito otimista e levando em conta que ele seria capaz de erguer a marreta...

Enfim... por via das dúvidas ajeitou a mochila nas costas. Vai que ela esbarra em alguma coisa...

Passou algum tempo andando por ali, desviando do fluxo de turistas que vinham de todas as partes não apenas do estado e do condado, mas do país. E de oversea também. Conseguiu reconhecer dois ou três idiomas usados por grupos de excursionistas.

Um jogo de cerâmica chinesa em específico chamou-lhe a atenção. Os dados no mostruário diziam ter mais de mil anos. A sensação incrível era inegável: tentar imaginar pessoas vivendo tanto tempo atrás, amassando barro até dar a forma delicada, levar ao sol para secar. Entregar para os artesãos que iriam arte-finalizar. E, o mais bacana, o momento cerimonial em que seriam usados.

Pois tinham sido usados. Mil anos atrás.

Olhar para cada uma daquelas obras era estar frente a frente com evidencias da história acontecendo.

Mesmo estando sozinho não se arrependeu de ter ido ao Museu.

Como havia muito a ser visto e pouco tempo, Stiles logo se orientou pelas placas e sinais e rumou para a área das pinturas. Seu desejo era ver um pouco de cada ala em exposição.

Caminhou calmamente entre os quadros. Sem reconhecer nenhum em especial. Bem que gostaria de tirar algumas fotos, mas as regras do lugar eram claras: nada de fotos. Nem com celular.

Os seguranças e câmeras espalhados eram argumento suficiente para que Stiles não se arriscasse a burlar as normas. Até tinha sido tentado em uma ou duas vezes, quando o funcionário olhava para outro lado e a câmera estava em outro ângulo. Todavia desistiu. Não queria ser expulso de lá.

Aproximava-se da hora do almoço quando chegou a um canto dos expositores que, apesar do grande fluxo de visitantes, estava vazio. Apenas um homem permanecia parado em frente, admirando.

A curiosidade de Stiles foi provocada. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro e resolveu ver o que era o quadro que espantara todo mundo.

Estava chegando perto quando o homem solitário fez menção de se afastar um tanto depressa. Stiles olhou dele para a obra e balançou a cabeça.

– Faz sentido...

Ouvindo a frase misteriosa, o desconhecido mudou de idéia e permaneceu parado, quieto. Logo se virava para o jovem, franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve.

– Desculpe-me...?

Stiles sorriu para o homem. Ele parecia ter a idade de seu pai, tinha cabelos lisos perfeitamente penteados, olhos profundos e lábios finos tensos formando um conjunto harmonioso que combinava com o rosto sisudo. Não precisava ser do mundo da moda para ver que cada peça de roupa que ele usava devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna, tal perfeição do corte e qualidade do tecido.

– Isso – Stiles apontou para o quadro – É totalmente _medonho_. Eu também me assustaria.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para a pintura. Chamava-se "Alma Queimada" e fora criada por Lubich d'Fiore, alguém que Stiles nunca ouvira falar. Pertencia, provavelmente, a época do Iluminismo, talvez do início do movimento. A racionalidade da obra era praticamente palpável. O autor parecia querer concretizar sentimentos como angústia, medo, amargura e consternação.

– Não me assustou – o homem falou um tanto pensativo. Sua voz era grave, quase rouca.

– Se não foi o quadro, então fui eu quem te assustou, por que o senhor estava com cara de quem queria sair correndo daqui.

O outro analisou o menino parado ao seu lado e balançou a cabeça. A sombra de um sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios finos pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

– Desculpe-me, jovem. Não quero soar ofensivo, mas você não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de _assustador_.

– Não deixe a aparência magrela te enganar. Sou muito perigoso.

– Claro, claro – o mais velho claramente se divertia agora – Eu estava pensando sobre esse quadro. D'Fiore foi muito bem sucedido em sua intenção de causar repulsa e terror em quem admirasse a obra. Ele nos faz ver que temos inúmeros elementos sombrios em nós mesmos. Elementos cuja simples existência nos causa receio de olhar no espelho e reconhecê-los nos mirando de volta.

Stiles passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto voltava a avaliar a pintura exposta. Segurou o queixo com os dedos assumindo um ar muito analítico. A postura divertiu ainda mais ao outro, que se perguntava como ele se sairia rebatendo o comentário crítico.

– Não sei... – Stilinski foi dizendo hesitante – Acho que uma obra de arte deve ser analisada de várias perspectivas.

– Como assim? – o adulto esforçou-se para não rir da resposta evasiva.

Stiles agitou a mão tentando dar ênfase ao que explicava.

– O senhor diz que a obra causa repulsa e eu concordo. Mas a intenção talvez não seja nos fazer perceber que temos esses elementos. Tipo...

– Tipo...?

O garoto riu encabulado.

– Parece um grito de socorro – afirmou um tanto sem graça – Como se o autor não soubesse como pedir ajuda e pintar fosse a forma que ele descobriu de estender a mão e se puxar do fundo do poço. Esperar que alguém enxergasse no quadro o sofrimento do artista, o quanto a alma dele estava queimada.

Terminou voltando-se para o homem parado ao seu lado, que não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder o espanto. A expressão em seu rosto deixou Stiles embaraçado, talvez tivesse dito uma besteira enorme.

– Não entendo nada de arte. O que eu disse não faz sentido...

– Pelo contrário – foi cortado. O mais velho virou-se para o quadro e o analisou como se a pintura tivesse recebido uma nova injeção de luz – É brilhante...

– Brilhante? Sério?!

– Alias, meu nome é Francis Aberline.

– Pode me chamar de Stiles.

– É um jovem muito sensível, senhor Stiles. Me fez ver as coisas por um ângulo que eu nunca imaginara antes.

Stiles enfiou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros. Não ia dizer ao desconhecido que já se sentira assim algumas vezes antes, como se gritasse socorro e ninguém ouvisse sua voz. Mas encontrara formas de expressar a dor que carregava. Formas de expor sua própria "Alma Queimada" e que aos poucos ficava bem, pois encontrara pessoas para cuidar de si, além de seu pai. E a quem podia cuidar em troca. Entendia agora os seus ataques de pânico, e não mais os tivera desde que se sentira seguro com as pessoas ao seu redor. Seguro com Derek.

– Desgarrou-se do grupo?

A pergunta surpreendeu Stilinski.

– Não entendi.

– Adolescentes – Aberline sorriu de leve – Que eu saiba sempre andam em bandos.

– Ahh, claro. Claro que estava falando disso... meus amigos estão por aí... sabe como é...

– Pensou que eu falava do que? – o mais velho lançou um olhar profundo ao companheiro de conversa. A ponto de incomodá-lo.

– É impressão minha ou o senhor tem um leve sotaque britânico...? – a pergunta de Stiles veio com o objetivo de mudar de assunto descaradamente. Divertiu a Aberline.

– Viajei muito pelo mundo, mas creio que não foi o suficiente para perder a marca de meu lar. Sim, nasci e cresci em Londres, embora a Inglaterra não seja meu abrigo permanente há anos.

– Ah... mas nem dá para perceber. Só se prestar muita atenção mesmo – o garoto deu de ombros.

– Ou seja, você é um jovem observador, senhor Stiles.

Stilinski sentiu o rosto esquentar. Aquele homem que tinha idade para ser seu pai estava lhe passando uma cantada!

– Não... na verdade tenho problemas com Déficit de Atenção e... eu preciso ir agora...

– Espere. É quase hora do almoço. Talvez queira estender um pouco mais nossa conversa sobre obras de arte e dividir comigo o prazer de sua companhia.

Stiles negou com a cabeça. Subitamente sentiu uma vontade danada de sair correndo dali. Quase como um instinto alertando para o perigo daquele homem culto, educado e bem vestido. Aparentemente inofensivo.

– Eu... preciso... não posso. Meus amigos estão me esperando. Adeus...

Deu meia volta e afastou-se rápido dali. Não compreendia bem por que se comportava assim, assustado. Que mal havia levar uma cantada? Não era culpa sua e Derek não podia brigar com ele.

Francis Aberline assistiu a fuga com um sorriso discreto no rosto, sabia que o menino lhe contara uma mentira.

Ah, fazia tantos anos que não se divertia em uma conversa que quase esquecera a sensação. E, além disso, na troca de palavras com Stiles nascera um sentimento que jamais experimentara antes. Mas que, de modo inconsciente, reconhecia muito bem.

Agora que fora preso na inesperada armadilha, não conseguiria escapar. Seu lobo não permitiria. Assim como não permitiria que aquele menino lhe escapasse.

Continua...

* * *

Nesse capítulo tem um personagem que não me pertence. Ele é o **Francis Aberline**, que foi emprestado do filme "O lobisomem" (2010). Esse personagem é a única coisa que peguei do filme, então não tem como marcar crossover, por que isso seria trapaça. Mas também não posso levar os créditos. Recomendo que vejam o filme. É espetacular e tem uma das transformações que eu mais gosto! É de tirar o fôlego.

Preciso confessar que eu sonhei isso tudo. E transformei em uma fanfic! Só que no meu sonho eu escrevia com o Jacob do Crepúsculo interagindo com o Stiles, e eu ficava desesperada, pensava: santo Deus, eu não li Crepúsculo, não vou conseguir escrever com a Bela (e a Bela nem aparecia no sonho, vai entender). A solução que eu encontrei foi assistir Os vampiros que se mordam! Sonho doido.

Mas eu gostei da idéia principal e resolvi aproveitar e escrever (acordada). Ao invés do Jacob, eu usei o Aberline e gostei mais do resultado final!

Enfim...

Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando! Até segunda que vem.


End file.
